El que complace
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Universo alterno, yaoi: Camus es fotógrafo y pese a amar la fotografía artística; trabaja para una revista como paparazzi.A cambio de dedicarse a lo que tanto le apasiona le piden se meta en la vida privada de un personaje griego famoso.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1 PAPARAZZI **

Penetró en la habitación, dejando el casco sobre el escritorio sin darle importancia al hombre que permanecía sentado en la silla del otro lado, frunciendo el ceño de modo pronunciado, perforando con sus orbes azules al chico frente a él. Mientras tanto el recién llegado colocaba un sobre manila sobre la superficie de madera, para después tomar asiento de modo despreocupado cruzando ambas piernas mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección de la puerta.

El hombre de ojos azules y cabello castaño tomo el sobre, abriéndolo con rápida agilidad, para después observar no con poco placer el contenido del mismo, cada folio fue recorrido con su mirada, para después permitirse ver el siguiente, cada una de las imágenes contribuyendo a borrar poco a poco el ceñudo continente, dejando al final a un joven con una sonrisa débil. Meneó su cabeza en varias ocasiones antes de levantar su mirada de las fotografías.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, pese a que casi pierdo a uno de los mejores. Debes aprender a ser más cuidadoso, no me importa si te matas por ti, pero piensa en que eres el único que consigue esto. No seas estúpido-

El aludido no se digno a dar señal alguna de haberle escuchado. Después de un momento se giró en dirección del mayor, colocando sus manos sobre al mesa de modo tranquilo. Antes de dirigirle una mirada de comprensión, bajando su rostro ligeramente antes de sonreír de un modo frío y educado.

-Comprendo bien, y no creas que quiero morirme antes de dedicarme a lo que me gusta. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte, tendrás tus fotos mientras yo siga necesitando de ti y del trabajo-.

El castaño asintió, complacido de la arrogancia del otro, le iba bien, al menos hacía su trabajo de modo impecable.

Podía recordar aún cómo lo había conocido hacía dos años, ese jovencito de ojos azules y mira penetrante, recién salido de la universidad y con deseos de una oportunidad. Se había negado a darle trabajo al chico, no tenía nada que ofrecer. Y sin embargo, al día siguiente lo tenía en su oficina esperándolo; no era normal que alguien llegase a esas horas de la madrugada, solamente él y los encargados de la edición de la revista llegaban tan temprano, y sin embargo ahí estaba ese chico.

Lo hizo pasar guiado por la curiosidad, el chico le parecía inteligente así que le parecía casi imposible que el mismo se hubiese aventurado a regresar sin tener nada que ofrecerle. Y no se equivocaba. El muchacho no venía con las manos vacías, por el contrario, llevaba en su brazo, oculto un sobre, tal y como el que ahora, dos años después reposaba en su escritorio; la diferencia era que esa primera vez no se había esperado ver un contenido tan interesante.

El susodicho sobre de aquel segundo encuentro contenía fotos de cierta personalidad bastante famosa en la ciudad, en una posición un tanto comprometedora. Sus cejas se arquearon antes de observar al muchacho de nueva cuenta, su rostro era sereno y por ningún motivo hubiese pensado que era tan joven, la calidad era buena, bastante. Pero preguntas martilleaban su mente.

-¿Qué pretendes que haga con ellas?-

-Supuse que le interesarían, las saqué aproximadamente hace dos horas. La verdad es que pude ir a otra revista, pero siento que esta es la menos… amarilista de todas-.

Frunció el ceño, no había una sola nota de sorna en el comentario, y es que ciertamente ellos no se dedicaban al mero chismoseo, por el contrario le gustaba tener cosas variadas, pero bien era cierto que tenían un espacio considerable de dos hojas para ese tipo de información. Además esas fotos eran casi, artísticas pese a lo que retrataban.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuánto quieres por ellas?- realmente no pensaba pagarle lo que fuera, ya había una cantidad fija en su mente, pero sería interesante probar qué tan codicioso era el muchacho.

-Estás van por cuenta de mía-respondió tranquilamente- sin embargo la próxima vez quiero el precio justo por ellas-.

Le miró sorprendido, antes de aceptar tal cosa, prefería pagarle en ese mismo momento, por lo que extrajo rápidamente la llave del cajón, uno de los muchos cheques pre firmados que poseí, colocó la rúbrica rápidamente antes de extendérselo.

-No me gusta dejar sin remunerar un trabajo que lo merece, aunque quisiera que me dijeras qué te hace querer trabajar para mí. En esta revista no hay lugar para fotógrafos de planta. Y tu trabajo es muy bueno, quizás demasiado para dedicarte a tomar esta clase de fotos-.

El chico le miró nuevamente antes de encogerse de hombros. Se giró hasta quedar de frente, tomando asiento con toda tranquilidad.

-Si quiere saber por qué una persona que estudió artes visuales, cuyo deseo es dedicarse a al fotografía artística desea trabajar para esta revista como un fotógrafo de farándula, sólo le diré que dedo de empezar de alguna manera, no todos hacemos lo que nos gusta para vivir-.

Le sorprendió lo crudo de la respuesta, y sin embargo asintió. Extendiendo el cheque de nueva cuenta. El chico parecía resistirse a tomarlo, pero él era más necio.

-Tómalo, espero este sea el inicio de una sociedad productiva-

Por primera vez vio sonreír al chico frente a él. Mientras asentía suavemente tomando con su mano enguantada el papel.

-Délo por hecho-.

Y de ese modo Aioros Karanmalis, editor de una conocida revista de Francia terminó por establecer una relación de trabajo muy conveniente con un joven recién salido de la escuela de Artes plásticas, quien siempre le conseguía fotos de personalidades, eventos importantes y situaciones poco usuales. Era ese chico, Camus el que había conseguido darle mayor calidad a las páginas de la farándula. Sin embargo seguía sin poder ofrecerle una plaza en la revista, todo era por confianza. Y aún así el chico seguí cumpliendo puntualmente, como el día de hoy, en que le traía más fotos del artista del momento en su casa de vacaciones. No podía dudar de él, y no lo haría era un buen chico, a veces demasiado temerario en su trabajo, pero ello le aseguraba tener futuro.

-Camus, ven mañana por favor, hay cierta propuesta que deseo hacerte, pero antes debo consultarlo. Peor te aseguro que te conviene. Quiero que dejes de ser , un …-

-¿Paparazzi?- preguntó con cierta burla el menor mientras tomaba el casco del escritorio- vamos, no hay que irnos con sutilezas, eso soy Aioros, me la paso siguiendo gente famosa, tomando fotografías de sus vidas, y en pocas palabras, acosando gente, aunque sea a la distancia-.

-Puede que tengas razón pero todos sabemos que tus capacidades dan para más. Así que mañana a las nueve te quiero ver aquí-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos aquí entonces. Hasta mañana-.

Sin más Camus abandonó la oficina de la Dirección de la revista, saludando a Hilda amablemente, la secretaria de Aioros sin duda era una de las personas más amables con él. Contrario a muchas personas por ahí que no le tenían ni el más mínimo aprecio. Con cierta prisa se dirigió a la plaza de St. Michel, y ahí en uno de los numerosos cafés, se encontró con uno de sus contados amigos.

-Buenos días Afrodita, ¿cómo has estado?-

-Buenos días Camus. Por un momento pensé que no llegarías ¿sabes?-

-Perdona, tuve que ir a entregar las fotos, y ya sabes tardo en revelarlas y todo eso… Peor ya estoy aquí, todo tuyo como te lo prometí-

-A veces me haces sentir como una cosa Camus, yo que siempre te ayudo, y tú que pareces sólo sentirte comprometido, qué amigo tan frío me he venido a conseguir-.

Por su parte el chico le miró divertido antes de reír discretamente, después tomó asintió frente al joven de origen sueco al que conociera en la universidad. EL mismo al que le debía también enterarse de varios asuntos útiles en su medio de trabajo.

-No exageres, siempre he estado dispuesto a seguir tus extraños juegos y peticiones como venir a tomar un café contigo para darle celos a un ex amante-.

-Eres cruel Camus, pero para tu suerte al parecer no se aparecerá por aquí el día de hoy-.

-Ya veo, lo lamento Dita, pero eso no significa que no puedas invitarme un café ¿cierto?-

-¡Y el trabajo?-

-Decidí tomarme el día, estoy un poco cansado, además salí a Toulon siguiendo a un actor, por lo que me tengo bien ganado un descanso-.

-De acuerdo, yo quiero un capuchino, ¿y tú?-

-Un expresso-.

-Qué simplón eres Camus, a veces me cuesta creer que eres francés..-

Éste simplemente elevo sus hombros antes de sonreír de lado. Llamaron pues a la mesera y pidieron sus cafés. Después, muy a su pesar, Afrodita aceptó que su amigo lo llevara en motocicleta hasta la agencia de modelos donde trabajaba.

-Nos estamos viendo Camus, cuídate-

-Igualmente Afrodita y de nuevo gracias por el aviso de ayer-

El aludido sonrió antes de guiñarle un ojo y entrar al edificio. Ya una vez solo decidió encaminarse a visitar los hermosos jardines de Luxemburgo. Disfrutaba de tomar fotografías de la naturaleza y de la gente que se paseaba por ahí, sobretodo de las pocas personas que no iban atareadas y con prisa en la caótica ciudad de París. Observó a un par de hombres caminando por los árboles, sonriendo y bromeando, sin pensarlo mucho les tomó una fotografía rápidamente, no deseando tener que acercarse y pedir permiso para hacerlo, eso hubiese roto el encanto inconsciente de la escena. Ambos eran atractivos, jóvenes pese a notarse la diferencia de edades entre ambos. Los observó un instante más antes de decidir en regresar a su apartamento.

No tardó así en llegar al tercer distrito, avanzando por Rue Bretagne, hasta encontrarse en centro mismo de aquel barrio que tanto le gustaba. Le había costado mucho, y aún lo hacía, pero el precio lo valía. Con el bondadoso pago que recibía por cada una de sus fotos Camus había logrado ahorra lo suficiente como para rentar un pequeño y lujoso apartamento en el Marais, el barrio mas cosmopolita de todo París. Vivía de modo sencillo aunque elegante, cualquiera hubiese podido pensar que se dedicaba a cualquier cosa, menos a ser un paparazzi, y aunque despreciaba el término y sus connotaciones, lo cierto era que le permitía vivir holgadamente, hasta que encontrara aquello que realmente llenara su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2  
**

Llegó al día siguiente a la oficina, tal y como se lo había solicitado el editor. Saludo de nueva cuenta a Hilda para ser anunciado, no tardó mucho en penetrar en la oficina. Recibió un saludo breve por parte de Aioros antes de decidir dejar su casco, como ya era costumbre en la mesa, se sentó cruzando sus piernas mientras el observaba con interés. Era poco usual ser llamado por Aioros a esas horas.

-¿sucede algo?-

-Camus ¿recuerdas lo de ayer? Ya lo consulté y los demás están de cuerdo en que te de el trabajo, es algo que nunca has hecho, y si lo haces bien, bueno hay cierto chico que probablemente se vaya, así que podría darte su plaza-.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente inclinándose hacia delante antes de mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

-Supongamos que hago el trabajo ¿por qué lo tendría que hacer si me interesa esa plaza? ¿No podría simplemente presentarme y aplicar cuando esté lista?-.

-Sabes muy bien que a veces las cosas no se manejan de modo muy limpio, digamos que si haces el trabajo tendrás un historial tan amplio aquí que no habría posibilidad de que no ganarás el puesto prácticamente-.

Asintió, recargándose en el asiento de nuevo. Elevo su rostro como si meditara al respecto antes de volver su vista al joven castaño.

-De acuerdo, acepto tu trabajo-

-Pero aún no sabes lo que es, aún así ¿aceptas?-

-Aioros, sabemos que no estoy en condición de elegir, así que venga dame el trabajo y demos por terminado esto-.

El castaño sonrió ante la determinación del otro, mientras le entregaba un fólder.

-Es muy sencillo esa es la foto y los pocos datos que tenemos del sujeto, quisiera que hiciera algo así como un reportaje de lo que es un día en su vida, síguelo y observa su rutina, los lugares que frecuenta y todo lo que puedas-.

Observó al foto al abrir el sobre y se sorprendió, el rostro estaba seguro no lo había visto antes ni en la televisión ni en alguna revista, sin embargo era familiar de un modo perturbador. Le observó interrogante y Aioros supo inmediatamente qué pensaba.

-Es un modelo, aún no es muy conocido aquí en Francia. Tengo entendido que está de vacaciones antes de empezar una gira en el país, hace poco terminó de recorrer Italia. es algo poco usual, detener una gira a la mitad pero eso hicieron, de momento no nos interesa eso, sino saber qué es lo que hace mientras está aquí-.

-¿Aquí en dónde exactamente?-

-Eso Camus es parte de tu trabajo..-

Sonrió el castaño mientras cruzaba sus manos por encima del escritorio. Ante la respuesta Camus únicamente suspiró, debía haberlo supuesto, siempre era igual. Así que simplemente se puso de pie para tomar su casco y salir de ahí. Se despidió de Hilda, pero ésta le llamó con un gesto de su mano.

-Camus, si necesitas ayuda con tu trabajo quizás yo pueda ayudarte- le sonrió de modo amable; sin embargo a Camus esa clase de gestos le incomodaban más bien.

-Entiendo y lo agradezco pero preferiría no hacerlo, tengo un amigo y supongo me ayudara de todos modos agradezco el gesto Hilda, con permiso-.

Al llegar a la calle sacó su celular, trepando en la moto y antes de arrancar marcó el conocido número. Sonó un timbrazo, luego el segundo y al tercero una voz elegante y varonil le contestó.

-¿Aló?

-Afrodita habla Camus, necesito perdirte un favor…-

Un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Bien y ahora qué es Camus?

-Verás se trata de cierto modelo, quizás lo conozcas…-

* * *

Salió de aquel hotel, asqueado de sí mismo mientras encendía el motor del aparato, colocando los guantes en sus manos y le casco sobre su cabeza, recogiendo su largo cabello antes de dejarlo suelto.

-Debo cambiar de empleo y pronto-

Avanzó por las calles velozmente hasta llegar por otra de las calles al Marais, descendió de la moto y la guardó en el garaje del edificio para después ascender por las escaleras, finalmente se encontró en su apartamento, botando caso y guantes en el sillón para tirarse en el mismo, respirando cansado. Después salió ala tienda a comprar algo para cenar, cualquier cosa le caería bien, decidió comprar una ensalada preparada y una botella de té helado.

Cuando regresó observó que su máquina contestadota parpadeaba, un mensaje de voz. Presionó el botón y no tardó en escuchar la voz de su amigo.

-Tengo lo que me pediste, aunque fue muy difícil, ahora sí me debe suna y grande Camus…. Llámame y nos ponemos de acuerdo para que te diga lo que tengo-

Una mueca se dibujó en sus labios, no dudó mucho y sus dedos ya comenzaban a marcar.

-¿SíAfrodita? Puedo ir a tu casa si gustas…. ¿vienes? perfecto te espero-.

Sacó de las bolsas los paquetes y comenzó a servirse, frunció el ceño al notar lo vacío de su refrigerador, ya se le ocurriría que ofrecerle al otro cuando llegara. Tras unos cuantos minutos escuchó el comunicador. Sin molestarse en contestar bajó hasta la puerta, abriendo y encontrándose con el susodicho sueco.

-Pasa por favor, ya sabes el camino-.

-Bunas noches, a mí me da gusto verte también, por cierto, conociéndote traje unos cafés y un paquete de croissants, seguramente tu refrigerador ha de estar vacío-.

Sonrió ante lo bien que le conocía su amigo, encogiéndose de hombros dándole la razón al otro, quien simplemente sonrió victorioso.

-Lo sabía-

Tomaron asiento, Camus repartió su cena a la mitad, con excepción del té helado, que su amigo amablemente rechazó. Mientras cenaban Camus le miraba continuamente.

-Ya voy, ya voy, pero qué desesperado eres en serio…-

Suspiró Afrodita antes de limpiar sus labios con una servilleta.

-bien bien, como ya sabes cómo se llama, el joven Andraitis tiene 20 años, es modelo desde los catorce; hijo de un fotógrafo bastante conocido y de una mujer que de serte franco es bastante desconocida su pasado es casi imposible de escarbar. El chico probablemente está aquí porque su madre tenía dos hermanos, uno ellos vive en París, y tiene un lugar bastante famoso en los Campos Elíseos, una mezcla de centro nocturno con el concepto de "host club" se llama Pompéi. Pero no es fácil entrar ni mucho menos saber de ellos-

-Comprendo te agradezco el esfuerzo Afrodita ahora al menos sé donde buscar-.

El aludido respondió sonriendo antes de proseguir su cena, por un instante su mirada se desvió al muro que su amigo utilizaba para pegar sus fotos. De repente cierta imagen de dos jóvenes en un jardín llamó su atención.

-Camus, dime que no eres tan torpe…-

Éste le miró extrañado, girándose en dirección de la foto para después mirarle de nueva cuenta.

-Esa foto la saqué ayer, eran unos jóvenes paseando por Luxemburgo, estoy casi seguro de que eran pareja-.

-Señor genio, resulta que ahí esta tu pez gordo. ¿No lo ves?.

Camus frunció el ceño antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a donde estaba la foto, la despegó y se la llevó a la mesa, la examinó unos instantes antes de ir por el fólder y abrirlo. En efecto, el rostro era el mismo, un joven de no más de veinte, su tez ligeramente bronceada probablemente por el adriático, un par de ojos profundos de una tonalidad entre el azul y el verde, casi turquesa. Su largo cabello en suaves ondas, todo su rostro parecía un modelo de escultores. Al lado otro hombre igualmente atractivo, de cabello largo y lacio, ojos entre azules y verdes, pero sinceramente más oscuros que los del más joven.

-Bien Camus, pudiste ser inmensamente rico al vender esta foto, pero bien dice uno no sabe lo que tiene…-

Río el sueco antes de observar la foto.

-Si se ve tan bien el niño, no cae duda de que es un modelo único ¿sabes lo que dicen? Que la familia de su padre era de origen otomano, y que por eso es posible que tenga esos ojos tan claros y esa tez morena. Imagínate un griegomitadárabe. Curioso ¿no lo crees? Eso comprueba mi teoría de que la gente nacida de distintas etnias es más hermosa de lo usual, la naturaleza sabe su asunto Camus...-

El francés le observó divertido por un momento necesitaba pensar qué haría, quizás primero pasaría a Luxemburgo, ya después iría al lugar que Afrodita le había mencionado para buscar al chico.

-No creo que sea mitad árabe, después de todo su apellido es griego ¿no es así?

-Sí, sin embargo es el de su madre, el nombre de su tío es Andraitis también, lo cual significa que no usa el del padre. Eso aumenta las puestas señoras y señores-.

Estás loco, pero está bien, a mí lo único que me importa es su rutina. Así que mañana empezaré-.

* * *

Al día siguiente estuvo esperando por horas en los jardines, pero nadie llegó, así que por la noche decidió acercarse al club Pompéi. Pero tampoco tuvo éxito alguno, lo único que llamó poderosamente su atención fue ver llegar por la parte trasera un auto lujoso de color negro y descendiendo al mismo hombre con el que había visto a su joven objetivo. Le costó trabajo lograrlo pero después de sacar unas fotos del hombre, averiguó que se trataba del dueño del lugar, eso significaba que era el tío del chico. La cosa al parecer se estaba tornando más interesante de lo que había creído que sería.

Regresó al lugar a la mañana siguiente, estacionando su motocicleta en la parte posterior y ahí fue cuando el destino pareció sonreírle, pues observó bajar de un auto al famoso modelo. Sin perder tiempo busco cómo treparse a uno de los árboles, tomando cuanta foto pudo del chico penetrando en ele lugar, después de varias horas finalmente salió para dirigirse a su auto.

Camus le dejó avanzar un amplio trecho antes de encender su moto y comenzar a seguirle, avanzaron por los diversos circuitos hasta salir de París, avanzando hasta llegar a una zona residencial, pero para sorpresa de Camus, el auto tomó una desviación, dedujo a dónde se dirigía y decidió tomar otro camino. Llegó antes y se colocó en un lugar oculto y de buen campo visual, y le vio llegar, el joven había decidido ir a un deportivo a las afueras de París, aparentemente le gustaba ejercitarse. Le siguió cuando salió del deportivo hasta un centro comercial, y ahí le vio nuevamente con ese hombre, comieron juntos, caminaron por la enorme plaza de Lafayette Haussmann, después presenció algo que no le sorprendía tanto pero que sabía valdría oro si se decidía a venderlo, ambos se besaban y se tomaban del brazo.

¿Qué se diría de un modelo mundialmente reconocido que salía con otro hombre? Detestaba vivir de eso, sin embargo la vida no era justa. Los amantes se despidieron y el chico emprendió camino por rue de Temple, una mal presentimiento le inundó y por fin cuando llegó al barrio que tanto conocía, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, el griego vivía en el mismo barrio que él, y en al vida lo había visto. Lo siguió a su departamento, esperó pacientemente hasta que salieron de nuevo ahora rumbo a los Campos Elíseos, y cual no sería su sorpresa al ver que entraba por detrás, pero mucho antes de la hora de abrir del lugar.

Por toda una semana le siguió, tomando fotos, entrando al deportivo como empleado, buscando tomarle fotografías mientras jugaba tenis, o mientras corría por la pista. Lo único que no había conseguido eran fotos del griego en el Pompéi. Pero no le preocupaba, ya habái llegado a al conclusión de que el joven Andraitis trabajaba en el lugar, muy probablemente como un "host".

La sorpresa que recibiría la siguiente semana al entregar su trabajo, sin embargo, casi le hacía irse encima de Aioros para estrujarle el cuello-

-Es muy buen trabajo Camus, tu mejor trabajo quizás, pero hay cambio de planes. Dicen que quieren algo más, que necesitamos un reportaje completo-.

-Pues busca un jodido reportero, yo soy fotógrafo Aioros, ya tienes mi trabajo, bien puedes ilustrar tu reportaje con esto, qué se yo-.

-Camus, lamento decirte que ellos decidieron, es todo o nada, yo no pienso obligarte, es tu decisión, sólo piénsalo biem, esto podría ser el último trabajo de este tipo que hagas, después tendrás libertad, fotografiarás modelos, harás portadas, será un escaparate para que hagas lo que desees-.

-Con una condición Aioros-.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero 25 por cada foto-

-Veinticinco es demasiado-

-Es eso o nada-

-De acuerdo, pero debes de traerme todo lo que haya de él, su vida, su pasado, su carrera su vida íntima sobretodo-.

-Ya sé, no tienes que decirlo-

Suspiró cansado, sin saber que eso era apenas el comienzo.


	3. Chapter 3

Sus labios se entreabrieron, dejando escapar un suspiro. Se removió incómodo al tener que usar aquel traje, maldiciendo en voz baja su suerte. Ahí estaba, en medio de una de aquellas reuniones elegantes tan usuales en el trabajo de su amigo, tratando de mantener el poco autocontrol que le restaba. Usualmente las reuniones de ese tipo no solían molestarle tanto, pero su mal humor, producto de la reunión con Aioros, sólo contribuía al fastidio que comenzaba a asomarse por sus labios.

-Deja de refunfuñar Camus-

El aludido dejó de cavilar para girarse y dirigir una débil sonrisa a Afrodita. Éste por su parte depositó unas suaves palmadas en la espalda del francés, devolviendo una sonrisa más franca que la recibida.

-Ya te dije que voy a tratar de ayudarte. Así que anímate, además de que esta reunión, permíteme recordarte, es para tu beneficio-.

-Seguro que sí.- Una media sonrisa adornó los labios mientras extendía sus brazos, rodeando con éstos la cintura del otro hombre, alisando la larga cabellera del sueco antes de aproximar sus labios al oído de su amigo -¿ Y supongo que nada tiene que ver cierto sujeto que no para de vernos?-.

El otro sonrió un instante antes de acariciar la mejilla del galo, continuando con aquella pequeña actuación. Ladeando su rostro.

-De alguna forma tienes que pagarme todos esos favores ¿cierto?-.

Una nueva sonrisa antes de sentir los pulgares de su amigo sobre sus labios riendo por dentro debido a las ocurrencias de Afrodita, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que esa sería otra de las numerosas artimañas aprendidas en el taller de teatro. Entrecerró los ojos, cubriendo con su mano la mejilla del chico, mientras sentía sus rostros acercarse. Para cualquiera eso no podía ser más claro, era un par de hombres besándose; para ellos no era más que un divertido juego.

Después de que ambos se separaron, momento que aprovecho Camus para respirar con tranquilidad, decidió salir y recargarse en el barandal de uno de los balcones. No pudo disfrutar mucho tiempo de su soledad, ya que minutos más tarde sintió como otra persona se colocaba a su lado, recargándose también en la piedra. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir que era un hombre. Sintió que le miraban, mas decidió ignorar a la persona a su lado debido a que su humor no era el mejor.

Otro hombre se acercó al joven llegara momentos antes, hablándole en voz baja, casi un murmullo que Camus no deseaba tratar de descifrar. Se enderezó, dispuesto a buscar un nuevo refugio cuando vio venir en aquella dirección a Afrodita, quien aceleró el paso al tenerle cerca, abrazando con abandono a su amigo.

No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, pero podía adivinarlo tras ver el brillo en los ojos azules del sueco; decidió no decir nada, correspondiendo al abrazo mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el cabello del otro, tratando de reconfortarle. Estaba absorto en su abrazo, pero en ese momento una repentina sensación le incomodó, sintió como los dos extraños les observaban, lo que le provocó la sensación de que su intimidad estaba siendo violada.

Elevó los ojos, alejándolos por primera vez de Afrodita para fijarse en sus espectadores; pese a la sorpresa su rostro permaneció inexpresivo, su mirada enfrentando la de aquellos hombres, no demostrando la sorpresa ni la alerta que le causaba tener enfrente a su sujeto. Finalmente el más joven, aquel que despertaba su mayor interés, desvió la mirada, aparentemente apenado por la situación. Por su parte el mayor le miraba discretamente, sonriendo.

Su amigo se apartó repentinamente, dando unos golpecitos en el brazo de Camus, antes de percatarse de que habían tenido espectadores. Acomodó su cabello, buscando algo que le hiciese olvidar el bochorno.

-Buenas noches-.

Fue el saludo del mayor, mientras extendía su mano a Afrodita.

-Buenas noches- respondió éste, sonriendo de ese modo tan encantador y elegante que poseía, completamente recompuesto, correspondiendo el gesto del extraño.

-Lamento lo incómodo de la situación, una disculpa por la intrusión-.

-Oh no, por favor, soy yo quien debe disculparse por dar semejante espectáculo-. Afrodita sonreía cortésmente, inclinándose ligeramente.

Camus permanecía en silencio, analizando con ojo experto a ambos hombres, estudiándoles con pasibilidad.

-Quizás sea poco educado de mi parte pero ¿son ambos modelos de la agencia que organizó la cena?-.

-No- Camus contestó antes de que Afrodita pudiera decir algo.

-Afrodita lo es, pero me temo que mi persona no califica para ser modelo-.

-Permítame decirle que no estoy de acuerdo-.

Por primera vez en la velada hablaba el joven de atezada piel, sonriendo débil y cortésmente.

-Si me permite el atrevimiento, ambos son hombres sumamente atractivos, y el verlos juntos, demostrándose tanto afecto, es algo sumamente agradable. Hacen una bonita pareja-.

Ninguno de los dos respondió inmediatamente, ambos sorprendidos por aquella afirmación; por su parte el joven al observar su reacción, no pudo evitar carraspear antes de suspirar.

-Pensarán que soy un maleducado, y entrometido. Pero los vi hace un instante… dentro del salón…-

Finalmente Afrodita comenzó a reír suavemente, enredando su brazo en el de Camus con discreción, dirigiéndole una mirada que indicaba al otro que dejara todo es sus manos, y así lo hizo.

-Camus y yo salimos de vez en cuando, pero no tenemos una relación seria ¿cierto?-

El eludido le observó, no estaba tan sorprendido como imaginaba que estaría, por lo que por primera vez sonrió, asintiendo suavemente.

-Ya veo, disculpen. No quise entrometerme. Creo que esta noche ya he dicho demasiado-.

-No se preocupe por favor, suele haber ese tipo de suposiciones siempre-.

Esta vez quien respondía al comentario del griego había sido Camus, quien trataba de idear un modo de aprovechar aquella rara dádiva por parte de la fortuna, pero ésta era más que bondadosa con él.

-Ya que no es modelo ¿puedo preguntar a qué se dedica?-.

Camus miró al mayor, al tío del joven, antes de extraer de su bolsillo un tarjetero de plata, ya que tenía la tarjeta en la mano, extendió la misma al otro.

-Soy fotógrafo-.

El mayor sonrió ante aquellas palabras, leyendo atentamente los datos en la tarjeta, para después regresar su mirada al joven francés.

-¿Trabaja en algún estudio o para alguna publicación?-

Afrodita presionó con fuerza el brazo Camus, quien el miró antes de responder.

-Me temo que de momento no tengo un trabajo estable, sigo buscando algo que me permita mantener para dedicarme a la fotografía artística-.

Nuevamente el mayor sonrió, guardando con cuidado aquella tarjeta.

-Me parece admirable en realidad, yo también me dedico a eso, Quizás después podamos trabajar con algo-.

-Quizás-.

En ese instante alguien de la agencia llamaba a Afrodita, quien lo llevó del brazo hasta aquel lugar tras despedirse con una radiante sonrisa de aquel par.

* * *

-Eres un bastardo con buena suerte- rió Afrodita mientras regresaban de la fiesta –¿notaste lo que sucedía?-

-No, ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Camus, eres un fotógrafo excepcional, pero eres tan lento cuando se trata de las relaciones humanas. Nuestra joven estrella, es obvio que tiene problemas con su amado. ¿Me dirás que no notaste la tristeza con la que dijo eso de demostrar su afecto?-.

-Dita deja de hacerte ideas, no sabemos nada acerca de la relación de esos dos-.

-Oh, pero lo haremos si todo sale bien. Ya diste el primer paso. Quizás puedas llegar al chico por medio del tío-.

-No estoy seguro, pero mañana empezaré a indagar…-

-Camus…

-¿Hm?-

-Gracias- tras aquella frase el sueco depositó un beso en la mejilla de Camus.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde aquel encuentro con el joven griego. Desde ese día había empezado sus indagaciones acerca de ambos personajes, buscando fechas y datos útiles. Había descubierto que el tío del chico era un reconocido fotógrafo, que se dedicaba más que nada a hacer retratos y comerciales. Curiosamente, ninguno de sus trabajos había gustado a Camus, al igual que la persona, las fotografías parecían hermosas y sofisticadas, pero había algo en ambos que le parecía un tanto artificial.

Suspiró, cansado, antes de dejar los papeles sobre el escritorio para irse a dormir. El reloj marcaba las 3 de la madrugada.

Un insistente sonido logró atravesar la barrera de su inconsciencia, era el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar. El timbrar no tardó en irritarle, por lo que se levantó con algo de pereza. Sus ojos miraron con desgano el reloj de pulso, las manecillas le decían que eran las siete de la mañana.

-¿Aló?-.

-Hasta que despiertas, eres un perezoso Camus. Todavía que te llamo para darte maravillosas noticias… pero si no deseas escucharlas…-

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Olvídalo- suspiró Afrodita- hoy me encontré a nuestro hombre en la oficina, al tío fotógrafo ¿sabes que me dio?-

-Me dormí a las tres de la mañana, he dormido 4 horas, ayer dormí dos, ¿crees que puedo adivinar algo así?-.

-Qué antipático eres; pues bien, me dio una tarjeta, y me ha dicho que alguien ha dejado el Pompéi, y que si no te importa que no tenga nada que ver con la fotografía, puedes ir a una entrevista-.

Eso finalmente despertó a Camus, quien tomó una pluma y una hoja de papel, arrugándola con descuido en el proceso.

-¿Tienes la tarjeta a la mano?-.

-Sí… apunta bien Camus-

Tras la breve conversación, tomó un baño dispuesto a salir y hacer la dichosa entrevista, sabiendo que ahí trabajaba el joven modelo, simplemente no podía haber una posibilidad más perfecta de hacer su trabajo.

Llegó a la avenida cosmopolita de los Campos Elíseos y tras tocar la puerta trasera del lugar, un hombre le abrió la puerta sin preguntar nada. Guiándole hasta una oficina, tras abrir la puerta se encontró con la imagen del hombre al que ya conocía, sentado frente a un escritorio, con un traje y su cabello suelto y largo, cayendo grácil sobre sus hombros.

Le recibió con una sonrisa breve y discreta, pero de cierto modo distinta a las demás, toda su persona lucía distinta, más madura, seria.

-Por favor tome asiento, usted debe ser la persona que dijo Kanon que vendría-.

El cerebro de Camus proceso todo con rapidez, dos tíos: uno de ellos dueño del club el otro… ¿un fotógrafo? Había pensado que eran el mismo, el fotógrafo y el dueño, pero por lo visto eran dos distintos, aunque idénticos en ciertos aspectos, gemelos…

-Es un placer…- Camus extendió su mano, dispuesto a saludar al hombre, el apretón fue firme y breve, muestra de un hombre honesto. Eso agradó al otro, sin duda este hombre el agradaría más que su gemelo.

-Bueno Camus, hace poco uno de nuestros jóvenes se fue, y estamos un poco cargados de clientes. Kanon me habló de ti y sé que lo tuyo es la fotografía, pero con tu apariencia, te aseguro que puedes contar con este trabajo y ganar bien, lo único que debes hacer es atender a nuestros clientes. Ya sebes, conversar con ellos, sonreír, escuchar sus problemas…-

Camus pretendía estar considerándolo, pensando si era conveniente o no.

-Te aseguro que es un lugar serio, y que lo más importante para nosotros es la discreción y el respeto a ambas partes, tanto para el cliente como para nuestros trabajadores. Además trabajarías en la zona VIP-.

-¿Hay algo más que deba de saber?-

-Bueno trabajarías por las noches, de 8 a 4. Tendrías derecho a una membrecía a un club, ya que nos preocupa la condición de nuestros chicos, además de que tienes posibilidades de recibir bonos si es que eres solicitado como host de varias personas. Sólo hay algo que quizás te pueda causar conflicto... El modo de vestir-.

-¿Perdón?-.

-Verás, la zona VIP es llamada en el club, El Elíseo. La idea es que es una sala tranquila, elegante y casi paradisíaca… por lo que los chicos deben de vestir un atuendo especial…-

Había terminado por aceptar, realmente era poco el precio que debía pagar, el salario no era tan bueno como todo el dinero que ganaba, pero tampoco era una suma despreciable. Observó de nuevo su imagen en el espejo, por un momento no se reconoció, su cabello largo, suelto para que cayera por su espalda parcialmente desnuda debido al himatión que vestía, esa era la única parte del trabajo que le desagradaba. Exponer así su cuerpo no era algo que acostumbrara hacer.

-Más vale que valgas la pena joven Milo…

Suspiró cansado antes de salir del pequeño cuarto que le habían asignado como suyo, sonriendo ante las miradas curiosas de los sofisticados clientes, que, contrario a su apariencia, le miraban con descarado morbo.

-Más vale que tu historia sea muy buena..-

Pensó de nueva cuenta, perdiéndose entre el desfile de voluptuoso lujo.


End file.
